Douce jalousie
by Ezibel Lymae
Summary: Suite de Ma douce Némésis ! La jalousie est un vilain défaut. Pansy le découvrira vite.


Depuis un moment j'hésitais à mettre une suite de Ma douce Némésis. Et j'ai craqué !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Titre : Douce jalousie  
><strong>

Auteur : Ludany Adalind

Pairing : Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson ^^

Rating : M

Disclaming : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à Madame J.K.R. Le reste est à moi.

Bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

><p><strong>Douce jalousie<strong>

Six mois qu'elle était avec moi. Six mois que je côtoyais jour après jour Hermione. Le plus dur fut la première semaine, lorsque nous avons avoué à Hogward que nous sortions ensemble. Nous avons eu le droit à des regards de dégoût, des insultes, des félicitations, des sourires et des rumeurs à n'en plus finir. Un groupe d'élèves de Slytherin avait essayé de frapper ma sorcière, mais vu les sort qu'ils ont reçu par mes soins, cela ne s'est jamais reproduis. Ils ont du rester deux semaines à l'infirmerie, à être soignés par une Pompom exaspérée. Et je dois l'avouer, j'étais plutôt fière de moi. Les professeurs ne m'ont rien reproché, aussi surprenant que ce soit, comprenant mon comportement. Et j'en était heureuse. Oui j'ai crut que cela avait été la semaine la plus dure que nous aurions à faire face au cours de l'année scolaire. Et bien, je le concède : je me suis trompée.

Cette garce tourne autours de MA femme, depuis trop longtemps. Je la voyais abaisser ces cils dans une mimique qu'elle croyait sensuelle. Faire la moue pour que MA Hermione l'accompagne je ne sais où. Sourire à ce que disais MON ange. La faire rire. Fois de Pansy Parkinson, descendante de Slytherin, je vais remettre les choses au clair. Et dès maintenant.

J'ai crut pouvoir attendre quelques jours mais lorsque j'ai vu cette garce de Parvati Patil glisser une mèche de cheveux de ma rouge et or, derrière son oreille, je n'ai pu me contrôler. Trop. C'était trop. Oubliant ma baguette je gifla cette foutu Gryffindor qui draguer ma femme, et pris la main de cette dernière pour sortir de la Grande Salle.

« Pans' ! Pansy attend ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ?

Tu m'appartiens. Je t'interdis de la revoir, de l'approcher ou même de la regarder. Tu es à moi. Et tu le resteras.

Pans' mais tu déli... »

Je ne voulais pas l'entendre défendre sa chère camarade. Il était hors de question qu'elle me quitte. Je la plaqua contre la pierre froide du couloir où je l'avais emmener et je pris sa bouche, prisonnière de la mienne. Je savais qu'elle ne résistait pas à mes baisers. Je savais que son corps trahirait son esprit. Cela a toujours été. Et ça le demeurerai. Lorsque je relâcha ses lèvres, je m'approcha de son oreille et lui rappela qu'elle était à moi et à personne d'autre. Puis je m'attaqua à son cou. Suçant, mordant, léchant. Je voulais la marquer. Prouver au monde entier que personne de pouvais poser ses mains sur elle, hormis moi. Je savais que sa respiration se faisait laborieuse. Je sentais qu'elle aimait que je la domine et elle allait être comblée. Je rentrai dans une salle de classe, que j'ouvris d'un « Alohomora ». Je commençai à nous déshabiller et lui faire perdre pieds à la réalité.

Deux mains se perdent d'abord dans mes cheveux, puis se glissent sous le col de ma robe. Je remonte vers le visage d'Hermione qui me fait un petit sourire avant de m'embrasser doucement, luttant contre les frissons de son corps.

« Je vais te faire comprendre que tu ne sera à personne d'autre que moi, » dis-je, la colère et la jalousie encore dans ma voix.

Pans' tu es folle, me rétorque-t-elle en reprenant mes lèvres dans un baiser vertigineux. »

Gardant une main posée sur le ventre halée de ma Gryffindor, savourant la sensation de son souffle contre mon cou, légèrement erratique alors que doucement ma main descendait le long de sa hanche droite. J'étais nu comme elle. J'aimais sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ma main effleura mesquinement sa cuisse, remontant doucement et elle émit un halètement en rejetant la tête en arrière. Un demi-sourire satisfait aux lèvres, je me dépêcha de reprendre ses lèvres contre ma bouche. Elle était si sensuelle. Je l'aimais comme elle était. À ma merci, elle se laissait faire. Je l'observais entièrement nu, les yeux fermés, les joues rouges, totalement à moi. À moi seul.

Je me pencha à nouveau au-dessus d'elle et je m'acharna sur son cou entendant avec délice ses gémissements se perdre dans l'écho de la salle alors que je la caresser, effleurements de plus en plus appuyés et ciblés. Elle se mordait la lèvre en s'accrochant à moi, se cambrant légèrement, gémissant sourdement, frémissante et tremblante. J'aimais cette vision qui s'offrait à mes yeux brillant de désirs. Ma bouche abandonna son cou, descendant au fur et à mesure, toujours plus bas. Elle frissonnait de plus belle et ne retenait plus ses gémissements, ses halètements et ses hoquets. Elle est si sensible, si réactif à chacun de mes contacts. C'était stupéfiant. Excitant. Elle perdait pied et je ne pouvais qu'apprécier qu'elle ne me laissait pas en reste. Je sentais ses mains sur mon corps, s'abonnant au plaisir de la chair.

« Pansy... Pans'... a… arrête, gémit-elle, la voix coupée de hoquet, la respiration saccadée. Je veux… que tu… »

Comprenant, je remontai vers elle, puis je l'embrassai en pénétrant lentement mes doigts tendrement en elle. Elle noua ses mains derrière ma nuque et mêla sa langue à la mienne, presque désespérément, comme si plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, et quelque part elle avait raison. Plus rien ne compte que ça, que nos corps, nos âmes, prêts à ne faire qu'un, prêts à relâcher cet amour. J'avais oublié cette jalousie. Plus rien ne comptais qu'elle. Puis elle m'infligea la douce torture que j'exerçais sur elle, ses yeux chocolats brillant d'une lueur de perversité, de désir et de passion, que j'aimais tant voir.

« J'aime tes initiatives, dis-je à voix basse, rauque.

Il n'y a pas de raison pour que je prenne tout le plaisir. Pour que tu fasses tout. Et j'aime entendre tes gémissements » répond-elle, souriant de son sourire narquois. »

Je me mords légèrement la lèvre inférieure, essayant de ne pas succomber avant elle.

« Tu peux être sûr ma lionne que tu atteindras le paradis avant moi ! Dis-je dans un murmure de plaisir. »

Elle sourit de plus belle et se pencha vers moi, caressant délicatement mes lèvres des siennes, emprisonnant ma lèvre inférieure de ses dents, tandis que ses doigts bougeaient en moi avec délice. Elle s'en prenait à son tour à mon cou, traçant une ligne de baiser le long de ma clavicule puis avec lenteur s'amusait avec chacun de mes seins, me faisant haleter de plaisir. Elle connaissait mes points faible. Et usait de son pouvoir avec habilité.

Sa bouche descendais encore, goûtant patiemment chaque parcelle de peau trouvée, visitant mon nombril avec une lenteur calculée. Ses mains, sa bouche. Elle me rendait folle.

Alors j'accélérai mon supplice, écoutant ses gémissements, tel une symphonie en mon nom. Elle céda quelques secondes avant moi, soufflant mon prénom dans un soupir de bien être.

Épuisée, je caressais le bas de son dos où elle s'était faite tatouer, il y a un mois. Je lui avait demander la signification de son tatouage magnifique. Elle avait alors prit son air de tête de classe et commençait à m'expliquer sa signification. Elle s'était faite tatouer le signe japonais du vent car son signe astrologique avait pour élément l'air. Le vent symbolisait pour elle, le fait qu'Aquilon ou Zéphyr était renouveau. Le vent emportait les larmes, les souvenirs, la destruction, pour reconstruire à nouveau sur les ruines du passé en tentant de faire mieux. Je trouvais que se faire tatouer était peu sage pour une Gryffindor. Lorsque je lui avais fait la réflexion elle avait été prise de fou rire. Et je n'ai jamais pu savoir pourquoi. Une semaine plus tard je m'étais, moi aussi, fait tatouer un signe japonais sur l'aine, le signe du métal, de l'or.

Reprenant pied au présent, je me souvins de la raison qui nous avait fait atterrir dans cette salle. Et une vague de colère et de jalousie refit surfasse.

« Parvati ne te fera jamais l'amour comme moi. Elle ne t'aimera jamais autant que moi. Alors je t'interdis de la revoir, grondais-je.

Non mais c'est un monde ! Écoute moi sale Slytherin. Je t'aime Pans', mais tu ne me commanderas jamais sur qui je dois fréquenter ou non.

Elle ne fait que de te draguer ! Putain mais Hermione ! Je t'interdis de me tromper.

Idiote, me répondit-elle avec tendresse. Jamais j'irai voir ailleurs. Et sache que Parvati est hétéro et elle sort avec Dean Thomas.

Oh. J'ai pété mon câble pour rien dans ce cas ?

Non, au moins tu m'as fait prendre mon pied. Et j'aime te voir jalouse. Je t'aime Pans'.

Ne joue pas avec ça. J'aurai pu la tuer. Mais je t'aime. »

Hermione ferma la salle d'un puissant sort et toutes deux furent emportées par les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Quelques reviews ne font jamais de mal. Alors ne faite pas vos fines bouches. Je les attends. Après tout, faut bien que je progresse !<p>

Bsx ^^


End file.
